I Won't Leave
by SParkie96
Summary: When Beast Boy transforms into the Beast the last time, he goes after Robin. The Boy Wonder promises to stay with Beast Boy when said Beast uncharacteristically threatens the team. Full Summary inside. Rated T to M. Possible Non-Con.
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Leave**

* * *

**Summary: When Beast Boy transforms into the Beast the last time, he goes after Robin instead of saving Raven. The Boy Wonder promises to stay with Beast Boy when said Beast uncharacteristically threatens the Titans. While in custody, Robin does not try anymore escaping attempts, thinking that he'll be able to turn the changeling back to normal if he didn't anger him. Little does he know, Beast Boy can't transform back without a cure. **

**Note: Robin is sixteen and the Beast accelerated Beast Boy's age to seventeen or eighteen. Cyborg works on a cure. I'm a sick and demented bastard. I was switching between watching Teen Titans on my computer while watching "Beauty and the Beast" with my cousins. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own the Teen Titans otherwise their sixth season would be normal, Robin would be gay, and Cyborg would still be a total badass. I love shipping Robin!**

* * *

**Jump City…**

* * *

The sun set over the horizon giving the city a brilliant orange glow. The T Tower stood tall and proud over Jump like a symbol of protection and justice. In a matter of minutes, the sun fell behind the waves as twilight took over the day. All seemed calm and welcome as the city lights lit up like stars.

Then, a scream pierced the night like a knife. A loud shattering of glass could be heard as a giant green beast emerged from the side of the tower with an unconscious Robin held in the beast's teeth by his cape. The beast made several grunting and growling noises as he climbed down the tower with his captive. The boy moaned as the creature made its way into the city and through the sewer. The creature made it out of the sewer and to the old warehouse district, settling itself and its prisoner in an abandoned warehouse. The beast set its prize on the floor, watching the raven-haired teen with hunger in its eyes.

Robin opened his eyes with a groan, clutching his head in pain. Son of a bitch, he had one hell of a headache! He pushed up on to his hands and knees. He paused in his actions however when he heard, and felt, heavy breathing over his form. Cautiously, he looked up slowly and hesitantly up at the beast that stared directly back into his own masked eyes. The raven-haired boy slowly got to his feet, noting that the green wolf watched his every move. Quickly, Robin made a break for it and had almost made it. He heard a roar and felt something snag at his cape, yanking him backward. He reached up and unsnapped his cape and booked it again,

"ROBIN!" a deep voice roared, making Robin pause to look at the creature.

Said creature sat there, staring right back at his Boy Wonder. Robin looked at the Beast closely, not even attempting to move. This beast looked different from the one that had attacked the Tower and him earlier. One difference was the coloration. The attacker earlier was a bluish color, whereas this was more of a calming green. An eerily familiar green. Robin looked at the markings closely before looking into those deep green eyes. Those were definitely familiar. Realization washed over the junior detective as his eyes went wide,

"B-Beast Boy?" he asked.

The Beast gave a satified grunt as it moved closer to the younger. Robin didn't move as he looked up in bewilderment at the strong creature. The creature moved its face closer to the other's, taking a whiff of Robin's scent. A wet tongue dragged itself along Robin's jawline, making the shorter shudder,

"Robin," Beast purred huskily.

A long limb was wrapped around Robin's slim waist and pulled the hero closer to the furry green body. Robin pushed against the broad chest as Beast tried to lick along the Boy Wonder's neck. It gave a growl and pulled the boy away from its chest and looked directly into his eyes once more.

Robin didn't know how to react and reached for his utility belt slowly and cautiously. The green monster growled and released a roar as he threw the Boy Wonder back. Robin pulled a smoke pellet out of his belt. Beast snarled and ran at the other just in time for Robin to throw the pellet on to the ground and allowed it to explode into thick white smoke. The smoke was thick enough to shroud the detective in enough cover to make a quick and clean getaway. Or so he thought.

Beast sniffed the air. Though the smoke was thick, it was odorless. Which also meant that Beast could smell Robin's scent even if he were miles away. Or even if the Boy Wonder was running through the warehouse on his way to the sewer. The creature shook his head and charged through the smoke after his object of his desire. The newly found speed helped in his pursuit as he neared closer and closer to the retreating younger. He gave a roar, nearing victory.

Robin made his feet run faster as he heard his former teammate draw near. His heart pounded in his ears as he continued to run. Before he could pull out his grappling hook, Beast grabbed the back of the Titans Leader's uniform, pulling him back again. Robin shruggled against the other as he pounded on the arm that held him. He grabbed a birdarang and held it over his head,

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Robin said as he dove the pointed end of his birdarang into Beast's arm. The creature released another loud roar and released the hero. Beast flailed his arm, accidentally hitting Robin and sending him flying into a wall. The collision between Robin's head and the wall was forceful enough to bring stars into the Boy Wonder's vision. The raven-haired male's mind began swimming in and out of conciousness. Robin felt a warm wetness run down his forehead. Bringing his hand to touch the liquid, he saw blood on his emerald finger tips.

The Beast picked the other up bridal style and carried him back to the warehouse,

"You shouldn't have tried to run away. You belong to me. I rescued you from Adonis, is that not enough of a reason? Do I have to hurt our friends to make you stay? Do I really have to hurt them? Would that be enough of a reason for you to stay?" Beast asked angerily.

"Beast Boy," Robin rasped out, "please! I'll stay, just leave the team out of this. I won't run again, don't hurt the team."

Beast Boy bared his teeth in a grin, "Promise, Bird Boy?" Robin nodded his head weakly. Beast Boy laid the hero on the floor. He closed the giant warehouse doors. His wolf like head turned back to the younger,

"And don't call me Beast Boy anymore. Beast Boy is dead, just call me Beast. Or Beast Man if you would like."

* * *

**So here's the first part of the fic. Feedback would be much appreciated. Review, favorite, alert if you would like. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Leave**

* * *

**Summary: When Beast Boy transforms into the Beast the last time, he goes after Robin instead of saving Raven. The Boy Wonder promises to stay with Beast Boy when said Beast uncharacteristically threatens the Titans. While in custody, Robin does not try anymore escaping attempts, thinking that he'll be able to turn the changeling back to normal if he didn't anger him. Little does he know, Beast Boy can't transform back without a cure. **

**Note: I'm surprised people like this story! I didn't think it would be that popular, but you guys really like it! I'm glad. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, alerted, etc! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own the Teen Titans otherwise their sixth season would be normal, Robin would be the damsel, and Cyborg would still be a total badass. I love shipping Robin!**

* * *

**Jump City...**

* * *

Robin laid on down on his cape as he looked up at the ceiling. Beast Boy, or Beast, had gone out to get food for the Titan leader. The changling had been gone only a half hour, but it felt like forever to the teenager. The raven-haired boy had tried to escape, but that was fairly hard considering the fact that his captor had taken his utility belt and gloves. Where the creature had taken them, only Beast Boy knew.

Snarling was heard outside the warehouse doors. Robin sat up quickly, putting on his cape, and turning to look at the door. The door shook violently as whatever was on the otherside punch at the door, leaving fist indents in the metal. Robin got to his feet and slowly backed farther away from the entrance. The snarling got louder as the shaking became even more violent. And just as sudden as it began, everything stopped, making the warehouse silent with the exception of Robin's shaken breath. The teen slowly approached the door,

"B-Beast B-Boy?" Robin called.

There was a roar as a giant ball of maroon fur crashed through the doors. Robin gave a startled yelp and jumped back away from the door. Said ball of fur stood tall on hind legs, looming over the smaller. Robin looked up at the tall creature, fear evident in masked eyes. The werewolf like creature gave a grin, baring his sharp teeth,

"Well," it said in a deep, gruff voice, "if it isn't everyone's favorite Boy Wonder. What's a matter? Beast Boy got your tongue? If not, this beast will gladly take it for you." it finished, getting closer to the Teen Titan.

Robin was now backed up against the wall, staring up at the reason Beast Boy took him away from the Tower. The reason his life was in serious danger and he was helpless without his belt,

"Adonis." Robin said, barely above a whisper.

The were-creature gave a dark chuckle that rumbled in his chest. Adonis looked down upon his prey, swiping his tongue across the shorter teen's cheek. A furry harm swept Robin up under his backside and into the elder's chest,

"The one and only. Miss me, babe?" Adonis said with another chuckle.

Robin growled and pushed against the other, not wanting to be near him. Though as useless as it was, the Boy Wonder refused to let himself be held by this monster. Winding up, he landed a harsh blow to Adonis's jaw. This made the bigger of the two drop the younger and hold his jaw in pain. Once on the ground, Robin made a break for it toward the door. He heard the other release a roar and the sound of paws pounding on the floor in pursuit. Adonis chuckled,

"You're not going to make it out of here, Robbie! I'm so fast, I'll catch you before you even reach Jump City's park!" Adonis hollered.

Robin was panting as he continued to sprint away from the predator, heart pounding in his ears. Where the hell was Beast Boy? He had showed up ASAP earlier, so where was he now? Before he could really think about it, a giant opposable paw grabbed him around his middle from behind. He felt himself being lifted and was now face to face with Adonis once again,

"Didn't I tell you, Bird Boy? We're not even out of the Warehouse District and there's no one here to take you away from me!" Adonis said triumphantly.

Another roar ripped through the quiet night, but this time, it wasn't from the beast holding him. The sound of heavy paws pounding against the pavement charging their way brought a hint of relief to the Boy Wonder. Emphasis on HINT of RELIEF. Robin was still less than thrilled to see Beast Boy, but the feeling was better than what he felt when Adonis had him. The green wolf-like beast rammed the other, making Adonis release the human teen again. Robin tumbled away from the fighting beasts, looking back at the green one,

"Robin, run and hide! Now!" Beast called, tackling Adonis to the ground at the same time.

The shorter nodded and ran away from them. He found a safe place in the rafters of a nearby warehouse. Though it wasn't safe enough. Adonis must've stunned Beast or something, because now the maroon creature crashed through the warehouse wall with an angered Beast on top of him. The large crash shook the building violently, making Robin cling to the wood for dear life. The beasts did not take notice as they continued to fight, ripping at each others' skin with sharp claws, teeth biting and snapping at the air or flesh of the opponent. Robin could only watch from above, completely in awe.

The battle came to an abrupt end when Adonis was thrown across the room with his tail between his legs and cockiness in his voice,

"I'll be back, Beastie. Just you wait!" he called before retreating. Beast growled at the retreating wolf and got to his feet with ease. He gave a yelp and grabbed his forearm, but ignored the pain. He took a whiff of the air and looked upward,

"Robin, it is safe. You can come out now." Beast called.

Robin gulped. The Boy Wonder was anything but safe right now, especially with Adonis now chasing after him. Taking a deep breath, the bird jumped down from the rafter and landed on the cement in a crouch. He slowly stood up in front of the giant beast, masked eyes scanning the elder with mild concern. Said eyes became wide when they scanned Beast's wounded forearm where a bloody gash was very visible. His fingers reached out to the injury, but the arm had pulled away,

"It's just a scratch." Beast said.

Robin looked up at the other with a glare. A scratch? If that was 'just a scratch' what did the other consider a wound? Looking back down at the gash, Robin gasped. The gash had healed into a long, thin, jagged scratch. The Boy Wonder looked from the scratch to Beast in confusion. The werewolf gave the other a smirk,

"Told you." he said, picking the former sidekick of Batman up by the waist. Robin gave a surprised yelp as his feet left the ground again. He felt himself being tucked into the green creature's chest as said creature ran back to "their warehouse". Once inside the building, Beast had gently laid the Boy Wonder down on to the floor and went back to repair the door. When he had fixed the doors correctly, he had gone over to inspect the younger,

"That asshole didn't hurt you, did he?" Beast asked as he looked over the other. Robin just shook his head, telling the taller that he had rescued him and had not sustained any injuries. Giving a sigh of relief, Beast wrapped his arm around the shorter once more. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Robin's neck and inhaled the other's scent,

"Your scent is absolutely intoxicating." Beast whispered into the other's ear.

Robin blushed as he was laid down on to the floor again. Beast hovered over him, slowly licking at the pale throat. Claws unsnapping his cape, making the cloth billow out underneath of the young man. The raven-haired boy felt his face get even hotter as claws unzipped his top. He felt the long tongue drag across and down his chest, leaving a trail of warm saliva. He pressed his delicate hands against a furry green chest, pushing at the other,

"Beast...I-I don't...no." Robin whimpered as the green hand clawed at emerald green tights. Beast stopped and looked down at the boy. The animal apologized and pulled away from the other. Robin looked back up at his captor, hesitantly zipping his top back up. Robin slowly sat up, masked eyes never leaving obsessed greens. A sudden rumble in Robin's stomach interrupted their staring contest. The sound made Beast give a chuckle,

"You seem to be hungry. Though the question is, what are you hungry for?" Beast said. Robin gave another deep blush and looked down at the floor, explaining that he didn't really know what he wanted. Beast gave a satisfied smile and gently lifted Robin's chin,

"You're really cute when you're flustered." Beast purred. Robin's blush deepened and glared up at the other, telling him to shut up. Beast gave a hearty laugh before going back out into the night. The Boy Wonder looked around before laying back down on to his cape, praying that Adonis was not going to come back for him so soon. Once again, Robin allowed exhaustion to catch up to him as his vision became dark.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter for all of you lovable readers out there. There really needs to be more Robin/Captor (Anyone but Slade, Red X, Blackfire, or Kitty) fics out there. I love Sladin and Sladin X or BlackfirexRobin or KittyxRobin, but we need to spice it up or something! I can't be the only one thinking about making Robin get captured by the other Titans' villains, right? Maybe something like Trigon capturing Robin and having his way with him or maybe Robin being taken by Cyborg when Cyborg became bad at HIVE Academy? Let me know what you guys think! Review, favorite, alert, etc if you would like! Thanks!**


End file.
